IceBite (Character)
This character was created by the user IceBite. Looking for the admin IceBite? I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families.- 8 Year Old Leinad Llehctim to Herol Norell "My actions hide my secrets, Derek. I told you that Sarah is a target for death, but I had something different in mind."-IceBite to Derek Sanders "The one thing I have learned through all I've been through is that, when stuff like this happens, all we can do is move along."-IceBite to Derek Sanders after he discovers the truth about Sarah. "I've done it. It's finished."-IceBite after he kills Tartorus. History Leinad Pre-Mercenary History Very few (more specifically May, whom he told it to, and his sister, Adriana) know IceBite's history. At the age of one, his parents, Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene, were killed by Tartorus, only to have his hand stayed by Rtas 'Vadum when he attempted to kill Leinad Llehctim (who would, 10 years later, become IceBite). He was then adopted by the Norells, a family in a backwater town in Britain. He lived there for 9 years, with the horrific memory of his parents' death. However, he showed a willingness, even enthusiasm, for learning. When not in school, he still studied. By the time he was 10, he had self-taught himself to the level of a senior-high school to an early college student. He later utilized this and became, not only smart, but also good with machines. Twice, during his childhood, he fixed his foster-family's refridgerator. He would later use this to refit and modify vehicles and weapons he'd use in Hellcat Squadran. While with the Norells, he played a lot of games that required stratagy and planning, ranging from board games like chess, to computerized strategy games like Space Empires and predecessors of the Command and Conquer Series. All of these contributed to his sharp mind and amazing strategic thinking and planning. Plus, he showed an interest in philosophy. This later caused him do gain a bit of wisdom not seen in normal minors. However, at the age of 9, he was fused with the ghost Etibeci. A year later, the town was nuked by the Covenant. Before the nuking, Etibeci took control of Leinad and protected him. When it was over, Leinad and, unbeknownced to him, Herol Norell, his foster brother, and Jennifer Norell, his foster-sister, were the only survivors. Mercenary Record He began to show hatred to the Covenant Loyalists, not only for killing his foster family, but also because his parents' murder by Tartorus was still burned into his memory. He began to show signs of cruelty (to mild degrees), and he became a Mercenary, using the name 'IceBite' rather than his real name. He took on contracts from many organizations, but he never joined the Covenant Loyalists, the Brotherhood of NOD, or their allies. Many organizations ignored him, but he had 3 advantages: First, he made his services extremely cheep (you'd expect to pay the amount at a Fast-Food place rather than using it to pay a Mercenary); despite his age, he was extremely efficient; and if the job involved Tartorus, he'd do the job for free, as he'd see another chance at trying to take down Tartorus payment enough for a job. One of his last missions as a lone Mercenary took place a few months after meeting Derek Sanders. The job was from the USMC: Enter Covenant Controlled South Dakota and weaken its defenses to allow a team of USMC, UNSC, and Covenant Separatist Units to take it back. Since Tartorus was last sighted in South Dakota, he accepted the mission, without listening to the mission risks ,without another thought. He, Derek, and John Powers entered South Dakota and were ambushed by Covenant Loyalist Forces. However, those forces were ambushed in turn by a young woman, wearing a full-body Black Suit with Red trim, and armed with a Quarter-Staff. After a brief battle with the Covenant Ambush Force, the young woman introduced herself as 'Psych' of the South Dakota Resistence. However, after questioning of his own identity, he relented to keeping his identity a secret and told her his real name. Shocked, the woman remained silent for a moment before revealing her own name, and IceBite realized who she was: IceBite's long-lost sister Adriana Llehctim. He assisted his sister and the 2 marines that accompanied him to weaken the Covenant's grip on South Dakota. Later, having earned a grand total of $3,450 for his work, IceBite left the mercenary business. Later, he joined with a Gallade he befriended a while back, as well as the now-unemployed marine Derek Sanders, and his own sister Adriana made Hellcat Squadran, a prosperous Mercenary Squadron. Hellcat Squadran Treklan War Leinad claimed primary official leadership of Hellcat Squadran: as Derek was mainly a soldier, while Adriana was used to fighting only in guerilla tactics and only a little Air-Air Combat. Leinad began recuiting anyone he found had potential. Several people, like May and Tory, made the others a little nervous, until they proved themselves capable fighters. He always commanded his troops in a manner that allowed the most lives to be saved, but did his best to sacrifice none. End of Treklan War Shadow War 'Retribution' IceBite was present when Ashe discovered that the Shadow Alliance had terraformed Ivalice and used it as a base. Initially, he was forced to deny sending some of his forces to help re-take the planet. However, when it was discovered that the desperate Queen took some of her own forces and went alone, IceBite managed to organize a force of Klingon, Alliance, and Hellcat Squadran forces to assist her. IceBite's forces managed to arrive at Ivalice in the nick of time, as Ashe's forces were almost over-run. Etibeci Etibeci's past is mostly unknown, with the exception of the fact that it is known he had a brother, who is now known as the ghost Suoveirg. Personality Leinad Llehctim General After Tartorus's attack on the town where Leinad's foster family lived, he began to show signs of cruelty and coldness. Although, he was still noble, just cruely so. However, after discovering the continued survival of his sister Adriana, he began to soften. Now he could be called open-minded, kind, and noble. Also, he is brave, wise, and has a strong sense of Honor. However, he harbors many secrets, including certain plans. For example: He never really planned on killing Sarah Harper. He actually planned on a rescue effort of his own: however, it was interrupted by Derek's unauthorized attempt so he had to plant false information to throw him off. IceBite will, in time, tell Derek his real plans. He is tormented every night by the memories of his parents' and foster family's deaths. He is most fond of Derek, who he feels is like a brother to him; Fast Saber, a long time partner; and May, his best apprentice to using ectoplasmic powers and also someone he has a crush on. As the sole commander of all branches he hold meetings with the other commanders, tea is served at each meeting. His least favorite day is December 25, as that was the day Tartorus killed his parents several years earlier, and his adopted family 9 years after. He doesn't mind ODST Grievous, but is slightly confused about the similarities with their 2 pasts. A few Hellcat Squadran members think he has a crush on May, because of all the 'special treatment' he gives her, but he tries to maintain that this only has to do with her skill. However, deep down, past his detached emotions, he does have a small crush on her. However, very few know of this, as none of his feelings are reciprcated in public. However, people have observed signs that he has a crush on her, like when he doesn't stop watching her when she leave's until she is long gone, and, (this only applies to Adriana and other mind readers) the fact that he sometimes thinks about her a lot. Also, he had occasionally leaked evidence of it, by showing much more concern for May than he did to the others, the only exception being Natalia Llehctim. Also, when May was turned down by Tory, Leinad was the one who tried to comfort her at first. However, unlike May, who resented Dawn for sometime for drawing Tory's attention, Leinad shows no such resentment for Tory, who draw's May's eye. Leinad absolutely hates the date December 25th, as it was the date his parents (and foster-family) were killed. He has nothing against Christmas, just the date the holiday was matched with. After he finally kills Tartorus, many things of Leinad's personality change: he shows his emotions more, he's more social, and his grudge on the date December 25th disappears. Etibeci The Ghost half of IceBite, however, is and always was cold and merciless, but still just as noble at heart as Leinad. Etibeci's past, and even real name, are unknown, even to Leinad, so he probably keeps even more secrets than Leinad does. He, like Leinad, is brave and honorable. Both Nobody understands how the 2 get along with 2 such different personalities. Equipment IceBite is equiped with 4 main weapons: 2 guns made from random gun parts and 2 swords. Guns RPX90 This is basically a random P90 made from spare parts. MAC Pistol The 'MAC' Pistol was made using magnetic coils in a plastic casing. It can only fire iron or steel bullets but can fire them at an impressive velocity. He made it from junkyard parts from Alaska. Swords Vesracolian Thunder-Cracker Surviving Family members (both blood-related and Foster-Related) *Adriana Llehctim (Blood-Related Sister) *Natalia Llehctim (Clone with DNA from Leinad's parents) *Herol Norell (Foster-Brother) *Jennifer Norell (Foster-Sister) Stats Without Powers With Powers Etibeci In Control In this mode, he can take on a NOD Avatar and single-handedly win without a vehicle. Leadership Style Attitude toward his 'subordinates' "NO! I told Derek I'd give him a couple weeks to spend with his family before I send him on another assignment. He promised his wife he'd be home for dinner several times, and all those times I was forced to make him break that promise. No more! You'll have to pick another member." "The only way I'LL reconsider is if YOU'LL be the one in that pilots seat!" "I'll go for it. (whispers to self) Inconsiderate Basterd." - IceBite arguing with GDI Director Vincent Davenport over Derek participating in a mission. Many people think that IceBite makes leading a large military organization look easy. However, what they don't know is that it actually puts a lot of stress on him, which is easily concealled by his innate ability to hide his emotions. He usually has to send members of Hellcat Squadran on missions for other Coalition Members. One of the members most often asked for is Derek Sanders. However, during the beginning of the Shadow War, since Derek was married, IceBite did try to negociate the use of another member to give Derek some time with his wife and kids, sometimes even taking the job himself to give Derek time with his family. He soon began using John Powers as a more expensive alternative. He always tries to find a way for every soldier to come back alive, but if casualties are inevitable, he tries to minimize them. Attitude toward Equipment Unlike most military leaders, who dispose of 'obsolete' equipment, IceBite follows a policy of 'If it survived this long, it's still useful'. Because of this, he NEVER 'retires' equipment until it is destroyed. Because of this, Hellcat Squadran uses a huge variety of vehicles other factions have retired and abandoned. Command-Style When commanding military forces, IceBite believes in a 'Look-before-you-leap' type of strategy. He always watches where his enemy is and tries to think how they think. This makes his forces extremely devastating: he always knows where, when, and how to hit an opponent, the result being that every member of the Shadow Alliance agrees that IceBite is usually the biggest threat. Solving Disputes Among Members (Minors) "Stop it, you 2, or you'll know how an ice cube feels!" "He started it!" "No! She did!" "I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" -IceBite 'solving' a dispute between ODST Grievous and Dawn. Diplomatic Ability IceBite has, over the years, gained a great understanding of diplomacy. He managed to use this ability many times. One most impressive incident involves IceBite 'negotiating' the support of the Dominion Order and Breen at the Battle of the Trydas System in 2012. Powers Pre-Light Stats Post-Light Stats Ectoplasmic He has the ability to produce energy beams and shields of Ectoplasmic Energy. He can also use these powers to heal the wounded, or even, revive the dead. His Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Green. Ice IceBite's primary Elemental Power is Ice. He can freeze the air around him, produce beams that freeze on contact, and makes walls of Ice. He can also add extensions to his body made of Ice, allowing him to animate the Ice with his ectoplasmic powers and, in a way, shape shift. In areas covered in ice, he can use this particular ability with great potential. Light After exposure to Transformagen, IceBite gained the ability to use Light Powers, in conjunction with his Ice and Ectoplasmic Powers. He can make beams of either plain or prismed light and light up like a flare. Others IceBite also has a power others call 'Trance-Maker'. He can use this power to scramble and distort another individual's mental functions causing them to fall unconcious for some time. This power is not able to be used by (nor is any similar power used by) any other individual. Forms IceBite can use his Ectoplasmic Powers and Ice Powers to shape shift into the following forms: *Icicle Mantis: Large, Praying Mantis-like form that can shoot Ice Beams from its mouth and slash things with its arms. *Frost Barracuda *Crystaline Dragon: Looks like a Mercury Dragon, can shoot Light, Ice, and Ectoplasmic Beams from its mouth. *Solar Phoenix: This elemental form was not first seen until IceBite's final battle with Tartorus. It is a large, Phoenix-Like form that radiates briliant light, and has a whole arsenal of Light Powers at its disposal. It is one of the most powerful Elemental Forms encountered so far. Skills IceBite is also a highly-skilled swordsman, in fact, one of the greatest to exist. People who live to survive fighting IceBite in close combat leave shocked and awed at his skill. He has an extensive capacity for learning and understanding strategy. He also is, naturally, quite agile and can move very quickly without the aid of his powers. Plus, he has sharp reflexes and can turn on a dime when running. Later, he practiced at combat piloting and found a proficiency in that as well. He quickly became one of the world's top fighter Aces. Coalition Information Position in Coalition Of the 5 Coalition founders, IceBite is agreed to be the 'de facto' Leader of the Coalition, as his young age is countered by such extreme intelligence that he is better suited for thinking up strategies. This fact heavily angers a few Coalition Leaders, mainly and notably Vincent Davenport. Alliances in the Coalition IceBite's good nature earned him several friends in the Coalition. (NOTE: Members of IceBite's Faction, Hellcat Squadran, that are also faction leaders will not be listed here.) *Gutak 'Cyandenee *Terrence Hood *Chancellor Martok *Ashe